New Faces and Old Secrets
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: A new Deputy Clinical Lead arrives-but she has a secret. Can Zoe find out what it is in time for Christmas? Zoe/Max and possible other pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1

New Faces and Old Secrets

So, um hello! I'm Laura and this is my first Casualty fic.

This fic is mainly about my own character, is Rebecca Parkerson, Connie has left and Zoe has taken her position of Clinical Lead and now Rebecca is Zoe's Deputy, but it will feature a lot of Zoe and Max as an established couple as well! Only they're still keeping their relationship a secret!

Set in the present.

I'll probably write a Zax prequel to this soon!

Reviews very much needed and welcome!

Laura xxx

Chapter One-New Faces

It was a Saturday morning, Zoe and Max were snuggled up in bed together.

"Why do we have to get out of bed today?" Max asked Zoe. "You know why! To meet the new Clinical Lead Deputy" Zoe answered. "I really need to get out of bed, we're meeting up in an hour and a half." She continued.

"Clinical Lead, eh? That's quite a feather in your cap." Max said, pulling her back onto the bed. "Hey, stop it!" Zoe couldn't help but giggle. "I still can't believe it." She sighed. "What, your promotion? Or us?" Max asked. "Both," Zoe grinned, kissing him. "Now, let's get moving!"

"But you were Clinical Lead before." Max said. "Yeah, but then I left A) because of how things were with you, and B) because of the stress that I was under. Now we're together, properly, and I'm not going to stress out any more."

"I'll make us breakfast." Max said as he gave Zoe a final kiss and got up. "Okey doke." Zoe replied, checking her phone for text messages. There was one from Charlie, and a missed call from Robyn.

"Max! Your sister has rung me! Have you forgotten to charge your phone again?" Zoe called. "Er, yep." Came the sheepish reply. Apart from Tess, Robyn was the only one who knew about her and Max. Zoe gave a giggle. She found Max's forgetfulness annoying, but at the same time, it made her laugh!

"So, this Rebecca, is she all right?" Max asked as he and Zoe got into her car. "Yeah, at the interview she was lovely." Zoe answered.

"Hmm." Max said. "What's up with you?" Zoe asked, starting the engine up. Max shook his head. "It's nothing, really. Okay, well, it's just that when are we going to tell the others about our relationship? I'm tired of keeping it a secret… in fact, I want to shout it from the rooftops." He replied.

Zoe sighed. "We'll tell them when the time is right." She replied. Max rolled his eyes. "You always say that." He answered. "Look, we will tell everyone soon, I promise." She said, smiling at him. "Good." Max gave a cheeky grin.

"I think we should tell them tomorrow." Zoe said as the car came to stop at a set of traffic lights. Max's mouth dropped open. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah." Zoe had a rush of confidence. "Well, you are coming to meet Rebecca with me, right? We may as well tell her, and then we'll tell the others." She replied. Max smiled.

"Why are we meeting this new doctor at the pub, by the way?" Max asked. "It's my natural habitat!" Zoe replied with a shrug, "True enough" Max said.

They got to the pub and got out of the car. "Be nice, she's probably very nervous" Max answered. "She seemed okay in the interview, anyway, we're out of a work environment now so she will hopefully be more relaxed." Zoe replied. "Good thinking." Max took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"What does she look like?" max enquired as they entered the pub. "Brown hair, which will be probably put up in a bun. Slim." Zoe answered.

"Is that her?" Max pointed to a woman sitting alone at a table. "Yes, I think so." Zoe frowned.

"Rebecca?" Zoe tapped the woman in question on the shoulder. She turned round. "Ah, Zoe" she smiled. They shook hands. "This is Max. He's my um, boyfriend, and he's a porter at Holby." Zoe said. Rebecca didn't bat an eyelid. "Nice to meet you." She smiled, shaking Max's hand.

Max and Zoe sat down opposite Rebecca. "So tomorrow, please could you come about 20 minutes early?" Zoe asked. "Yeah, that should be fine." Rebecca replied.

"So, are you married? Kids?" Zoe attempted conversation. "Yeah, I'm married, and I've got a little boy, Jake. He's a handful!" Rebecca replied, her face lighting up at the mention of her son. Zoe smiled as well. "Aww, how old is he?" she asked. "Three. He started nursery recently, he wasn't a big fan of it at the start but now he can barely wait to get out of the door in the mornings!" Rebecca answered.

"Aww!" Zoe said. She felt glad that Rebecca was obviously a lot more comfortable now.

"Can I just say that I'm really looking forward to taking this job on." Rebecca said shyly. "That's great. The staff are a little…" Zoe was lost for words.

"Cheeky. They gossip a lot, take it from me! But they're lovely underneath." Max answered for Zoe. Rebecca gave a smile. "Good. At my last hospital, the staff were very nasty…" Rebecca shook her head, as if she was trying to block out the memories.

"Listen… it's been really good to talk to like this today, and please don't me nervous around me because I'm your boss. I'm human, too." Zoe said tentatively.

"I know. My last boss was very stuffy, I couldn't talk to them about anything." The other woman answered.

The three chatted for a while longer, until Rebecca had to go and pick her son up from nursery. "See you tomorrow." She said, and then departed.

"Sooo… what d'you think?" Zoe asked Max. "She's okay, I guess. Nicer than Connie, I'll admit." Max said.

"Exactly. I reckon she'll do a great job." Zoe was pleased with herself, Rebecca was a lovely person, and hopefully a great doctor.

"Obviously, she's the first person I have interviewed as a person in charge, and I think that I've made the right decision." She added.

"Yep, you have." Max gave her a reassuring smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Rebecca's first day-and an announcement

Quick A/N

So I would like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Sending hugs your way!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I won't be able to update till Wednesday though as I'm off to see relatives in Essex tomorrow, plus I have coursework!

Reviews are very welcome, keep them coming!

Laura xxx

The sound of Max's radio interrupted Zoe's sleep the next morning. "Max… we need to get up…" Zoe nudged him. "Good morning to you too" Max yawned.

"We could stay in bed for another hour, we're not due in until nine" he added. "Don't tempt me! Anyway, I need to have a shower" Zoe answered.

"You look amazing as you are!" Max teased. "Okay… so the others would take me seriously if I turned up in a pair of pyjama bottoms and one of your shirts?" Zoe asked. Max considered this.

"Maybe you're right." He replied. "I'm always right." Zoe snuggled closer to him. "Hmm." He answered.

"As much as 'd like to stay here all day, there are lives to save, and worried relatives to pacify. And a new Deputy Clinical Lead to show around." Zoe got out of bed.

"Yep." Max followed Zoe's lead.

Zoe did her makeup whilst Max had a shower.

Zoe finished her makeup and began to brush her hair. She was really enjoying her life with Max. the only trouble was that they were always at each other's houses. Zoe wasn't fond of travelling, and being stuck in traffic after a long day at work with Max complaining that he was hungry.

Perhaps they should move in together? It was definitely possible, but maybe a little soon, they'd only been properly together two months. Hmm. She decided to have a chat with Tess about it, she'd know what was best.

"Ready to go?" Max asked once they'd eaten their breakfast. Zoe looked at her watch. It was half past seven, their shift started at eight and finished at five. "Yeah, we'd better get a move on." She replied.

They got to Holby ED. "Well, at least we didn't get stuck in traffic!" Zoe smiled. She was pleased with their progress. She had a feeling in her bones that today was going to be a good day.

She voiced this to Max. "Well, let's hope you're right." He said. She shoved him. "I am always right, I've told you!" she said. "Sorry." He grinned.

Rebecca was waiting outside. "Morning!" she smiled. "Hi! Come on in" Zoe said.

"Good luck for today" Max smiled at Rebecca. "See you later" he gave Zoe a kiss. "Love you! And be prompt for the staff briefing" she answered.

"Er, sorry if we're a bit soppy" Zoe turned to her colleague. "That's okay" Rebecca reassured her.

"Right." Zoe led the way to her office. "This is our base, once a week we will have what's called an "admin day" when we basically catch up on all our paperwork." She said.

Zoe indicated the desk opposite to her own. "This is your desk, and if you wish you can put photographs of your friends and family on it. I expect it to be tidy at all times." She explained.

Rebecca nodded.

"You can leave your bag and coat here." Zoe took of her own coat and put her bag down. Rebecca followed suit.

Zoe looked at the clock. "D'you want me to show you around? The others should be here soon." She asked.

"Yeah, okay." Rebecca said.

Zoe showed Rebecca around the ED for about twenty minutes, then it was time for the staff briefing.

"The staff briefings are every day, it's a good chance to tell me and/or the others if you have to go a little early or something. Also, please tell us if you're feeling down. We won't bite." Zoe said.

"Thank you." Rebecca answered.

Zoe led the way t where the staff usually met up.

Everyone was already there, ready and waiting. All apart from Max. Zoe sighed. "Dixie, Lofty? I don't suppose you've seen Max?" she asked. "I'm here!" a voice in her ear made Zoe jump. "Hi" she greeted him with a warm smile.

Max stood next to Lily.

"Right. I will begin. Nothing big is happening locally today, so it should be fairly quiet. This is the new Deputy Clinical Lead, Rebecca Parkerson." Zoe indicated to the woman standing beside her.

"Hello, I'm really looking forward to working with you all." Rebecca smiled nervously.

"Right, Lily, how about if you show Rebecca the ropes this morning, then Ethan and perhaps myself in the afternoon?" Zoe was keen to get Rebecca to mix with her team, especially as Connie had been so aloof and distant.

"Okay." Lily smiled warmly at her deputy boss.

"Just before you go, I have an announcement to make. Max and I are together." Zoe announced, and then held her breath.

"Congratulations" smiled Lofty. "As long as Max doesn't hurt you in any way, I', happy for you both" added Charlie. "I won't!" Max promised.

"Thank you. I know that some of you have already guessed, and now you thoughts have been confirmed. We personally don't care about our difference in age." Zoe said.

"She acts like a five year old at home" Max chipped in, his eyes glittering with mischief. The others laughed. "That's not true! Anyway, time to get to work" Zoe answered.

A few hours later…

"I'll be ten minutes, I'm just going to have a sandwich." Zoe said to Ethan.

Zoe went into her office. Rebecca was there, in one hand she was holding a cup of coffee and in the other hand she was holding a pen. She was looking at what looked like some patient notes and frowning.

"Hello, what's up?" Zoe was concerned. "Oh, it's just that I'm not quite sure what time Mrs Jones came in?" Rebecca asked. "Ah, Lily has just done her obs, she came in at 11:47" zoe said.

Rebecca smiled in thanks and wrote the information down. "So how d'you think you're coping?" Zoe continued.

"I'm really enjoying myself" Rebecca beamed in-between gulps of coffee. "That's great" Zoe smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Busy Day

A/N

So a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, keep them coming! This and the next chapter (which will be up soon, schoolwork permitting!) is fluff, but I promise there will be more action soon!

Laura xxx

A couple of weeks later….

It was a Friday morning, and Zoe was a little worried about Rebecca. Their shift started at nine, but it was now twenty minutes past and her colleague had not turned up. She was usually very punctual and never late.

Zoe decided to go to the entrance to the ED to see if she could spot Rebecca or her car.

She was just about to get up when there was a knock at the office door. "Come in" she called.

It was Rebecca, holding a small boy. "Hello Zoe, I'm ever so sorry that I'm late. This is my son, Jake. My husband is in bed with a stomach bug and Jake's nursery is closed due to the bad weather. Can he stay here, just for today?" she pleaded.

Zoe smiled. "Of course" she said.

Jake blinked. "Where are we?" he asked. "We're at the place where mummy works, sweetie," Rebecca indicated to Zoe "and this is Zoe, Mummy's boss."

"Are you scary?" the little boy asked Zoe. She growled. "Yes, I can be a scary person when I'm angry! But as long as you are a good boy, I will be nice" she answered.

"Good" Jake nodded decisively and smiled. "I like Zoe" he announced to his Mum. "Good" Rebecca smiled.

"Now, Rebecca, why don't you go and sort everyone out and call the team meeting, I'll catch up on some paper work and look after Jake" Zoe ordered. "Okey doke" Rebecca put her son on the office chair behind her desk and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "D'you want to play a game on here?" she asked. "Okay then" Joshua looked more interested in the pile of paperwork on his mother's desk.

"No, Jake, please-" but Rebecca was too late. The little boy had pushed a large pile of paperwork onto the floor.

Rebecca groaned. "Jake! Please, please don't do that again." She said.

"Rebecca, you really need to calm down and go and lead the team meeting." Zoe said.

Rebecca gave a sigh. "Okay, if you're sure?" she asked. "Yes, I will be fine." She replied.

"Okay." Rebecca nodded and went out of the room.

"Zoeee… I'm bored." Jake said a while later. "Well… why don't we go for a walk?" Zoe asked.

"Okay" the young boy smiled and hopped off his seat.

"Come on then." Zoe led the way out of the room.

To her utter and total and utter surprise, Jake took Zoe's hand. She felt a little uncomfortable at first, but then she relaxed. Jake was obviously comfortable with her, and she was pleased.

"Who's this?" Ethan smiled down at Jake. "This is Rebecca' son, Jake. He's spending the day here." Zoe replied.

"Ah, okay." Ethan frowned. Zoe frowned too, but then realized that Ethan was not frowning at her. She turned around. Caleb was standing behind her.

"Zoe. Please tell Ethan that the patient that I am currently treating does not need his second opinion." He said, clearly very annoyed.

Zoe rolled her eyes and sighed . "You two, sort your little spat out yourselves. Don't get me involved." She said firmly.

Jake complained that he was getting tired and asked Zoe to carry him. She almost dropped him once or twice, but once he had gotten comfortable in her arms she was fine.

"Zoe, who is this young man? You look astoundingly adorable carrying him." Zoe turned around and saw Max.

"Hi! This is Rebecca's little one, Jake. And I hope that's a compliment" She said.

"I'm not a little one! I'm a big boy!" Jake piped up. "Sorry!" Zoe laughed.

Whilst Jake was distracted, observing Lily doing a patient's obs, Max gave Zoe a quick kiss.

"You're amazing with him." Max smiled at Zoe. "Thank you," she answered. "I think it's time to go and get something to eat now?" she asked Jake. He nodded enthusiastically. "Food!" he grinned.

It took Zoe a while to get back to her office because everyone needed to talk to her.

After a while, Jake stopped asking his constant stream of questions, and became quiet. Zoe looked down at him to see that he had snuggled into her and fallen asleep.

She got back to her office and laid Jake down on the sofa and put a blanket over him.

Jake napped for about an hour whilst Zoe got on with some paperwork.

After he had woken up, Zoe gave Jake some lunch and had something to eat herself.

About half an hour later, Rebecca came into the office.

"Mummy! Jake ran into her arms. "Hey! Did you enjoy your morning with Zoe?" she smiled.

"Yep! I wanna be a doctor!" he replied.

"Aww! Last week you wanted to be a fireman! Was he okay with you?" Rebecca asked. Zoe nodded.

"He's been very well behaved, actually. I enjoyed minding him, if you ever need someone to look after him, Max and I would be more than happy to." Zoe answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-A chat with Tess

A/N

So the accident that Zoe talks about will be explained in a prequel to this fic, which is going to be called "The Doctor and The Porter-Out Of The Woods?" (I think!) which will be up soon!

Laura xxx

A couple of days later…

When her shift was over, Zoe texted Max, asking him to meet him at their usual spot outside.

"Hey" Max made Zoe jump, she nearly dropped her cigarette. "Max! you startled me!" she scolded. "Sorry. Are we going to the pub?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need to ask Tess something." She answered.

She spotted Rebecca making her way to her car. "Rebecca! Wait up!" she called. The other woman turned around. "What's up?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"D'you want to come to the pub with us? I'll pay" Zoe asked. Rebecca looked hesitant. "It's okay, Zoe. I don't really think-" Zoe held up her hands.

"Quiet. You're one of us now, like it or not. Come and socialize, I know that Robyn wanted a chat with you." Zoe tried to persuade her.

"Okay… one drink only. Don't you dare get me drunk, because I need to get home to my invalid, aka my husband. Jake is going down with it as well" Rebecca answered.

"Aww! I hope they both get better soon! What is your husbands name by the way?" Zoe asked as they made their way back to Max. "Ian. Apparently he refers to me as "the one in charge" at work!" Rebecca laughed.

"Poor bloke. I know how he feels!" Max said.

"Oi! Less of your cheek!" Zoe gave him a good-natured shove.

"I'm joking! You're not that bossy…" answered Max. "Now Max, do I believe or not believe that?" Rebecca grinned.

Zoe scowled. "You're meant to be on my side!" she said. "I am!" Rebecca replied.

"Good. Now what are you drinking?" Zoe asked as they walked into the pub. "Er, a lemonade please. Ice, no lemon, if that's okay" said Rebecca.

"Are you sure that you don't want a glass of wine? Red, white?" Zoe asked.

"I can't drink," Rebecca answered. "I'm epileptic, remember?" she said.

"Of course! If your meds get interfered with then all hell breaks loose" Zoe answered.

"Yep. I had my first fit when I was 16, at my birthday party actually. Worst birthday in history, being stuck in A&E till stupid o'clock in the morning!" Rebecca remarked.

"That's awful. Do you know if Jake has it?" Zoe asked.

"No, it seems to be on the female side of the family, luckily. My mum and maternal grandmother had it, it's skipped over my brothers" Rebecca said.

"Ah okay. Here you go" Zoe passed Rebecca her drink, and took a long sip of her own.

"That feel better?" Rebecca smiled. Zoe nodded. "Much! Can you spot Tess? I need to have a chat with her." She asked.

"Er," Rebecca cast her eyes over the people in the crowded pub. "Yeah, she's over there, talking to Charlie" she said.

Zoe spotted her friend as well. "I'll go and talk to her in a second."

"Rebecca, how are you?" Ash's voice made Zoe jump. "Do not do that again." She growled at him. He held his hands up.

"What did I do?" he sat down on the chair next to Zoe.

Ash and Rebecca chatted whilst Zoe looked for Max, he was talking with Lofty and Ethan.

Zoe decided not to disturb him.

She made her way over to Tess.

"Er, Tess, please may I have a chat?" Zoe tapped her friend on the shoulder.

She turned around. "Zoe! What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Er. I need to talk to you." Zoe replied.

"Okay, you look rather worried!" Tess smiled as Zoe sat down."I am, a little. It's about Max." the other woman answered.

Tess's face became angry. "What has he done?! He hasn't hurt you, has he?!" she asked."No! Of course not! I want to ask him something" Zoe replied.

"Oh. I hope you're not going to ask for his hand in marriage!" Tess laughed.

"Nope!," Zoe giggled. " I want to ask him if he wants to move in with me." She said, looking her friend in the eye.

"Oh. And you want my advice?" Tess clarified.

Zoe nodded.

"Okay," Tess sighed. "I say go for it. It's obvious that you adore each other, but are you sure that it's not just puppy love?" she said.

Zoe exhaled. "Well, what happened a few months ago, my accident proved that he was concerned about me, and obviously shook him up." She thought out loud.

Tess nodded and said: "Well, if you think it's for the best?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. I want to take the next step." She bit her lip.

"But you're commitment-phobic." Tess caught on to her thoughts.

Zoe looked even less convinced by the prospect of moving in with Max.

Tess saw this. "You know, when you were on your break; I heard Max say that you were "kinda the one." He's smitten, and I think that he thought that your fling was something more. Now it's developed into something more, I think you should take it further." Tess replied.

"Okay." Zoe gave Tess a hug. "Thank you for your advice" she smiled. "Anytime." Tess answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Discussion Time

A/N

So this is just a filler chapter of Zax fluff! There's going to be more action in the next chapter, I promise!

Here is the link to the prequel if you are interested! :)

s/10897037/1/

Reviews welcome,

Laura :-) xxx

"Max, I need to talk to you." Zoe told him when they had got home.

"Okay…" Max frowned worriedly.

"Don't panic! I'm not breaking up with you. Quite the opposite, in fact" Zoe smiled.

"What are we having for dinner, by the way?" Max asked as Zoe flopped onto the sofa next to him.

"We can order a takeaway in a minute," Zoe turned to face him. "I have a question for you." She bit her lip.

"Okay?" Max was confused.

Zoe sighed. Seeing her distressed, Max kissed her. "It's okay." He smiled. She relaxed.

"Would you like to move in with me? Before Christmas, if you wish." She said.

Max's eyes lit up. "Yes please!" he said.

"Really?" Zoe made sure that he wasn't joking.

"Yes!" he pulled her close and looked into her eyes. "I'm so happy about this. We can spend our first Christmas together!" he said. Zoe grinned.

"I'm not usually a big fan of Christmas, but I have a feeling that this is going to be the best Christmas ever." She said.

"I agree! Shall I start to move my stuff in tomorrow?" he asked.

"How about the day after? I'm not working and you're working the night shift." She teased.

"Okay, stop teasing me!" he replied.

"All right, if you hate me that much I'll go to bed…" Zoe attempted to wriggle out of his arms.

"Nope! Wait! I love you a lot, so much in fact I'll make you some dinner. We don't need to order anything in, I'll make us some omelettes." Max answered.

Zoe's mouth watered at the thought. She loved omelettes.

"Yes please! One condition: that they have a lot of cheese, and ham in them!" she smiled.

Max got up and pulled her up into his arms. "Of course, my lady." He kissed her a final time and made his way into the kitchen.

Zoe sat at a chair at her kitchen table and watched Max prepare their meal. He grumbled as he hunted for a jug in which to crack the eggs.

"Cupboard by the fridge. I think." Zoe giggled.

"You should know, it is your kitchen!" Max said.

"True. I don't remember sitting at this table and actually eating a cooked meal. This means a lot to me." Zoe said.

"I know it does. Hopefully there will be a lot more meals around this table." He smiled.

Zoe nodded.

"Here you go." Max handed Zoe a plate a few minutes later.

Zoe took a bite. "Yum!" she smiled.

"Told you I was a great cook." He said.

"Show off! It is very tasty though, I must admit." Zoe admitted.

"Bit like me!" Max winked. Zoe started to giggle, she almost choke on the food she was eating.

"Steady on." he rubbed her back as she coughed.

"Do not ever make me laugh whilst I am eating again, however funny you think your jokes are!" Zoe scolded him.

"Yes miss!" Max replied cheekily. Zoe kicked him sharply but not very hard under the table making him yelp. She giggled. "It's my turn to laugh now! Child!" She teased. He feigned a hurt expression.

"You love me really!" Zoe gave her smile which melted him. "I do, but do not kick me so hard in the leg, under the table or otherwise, you will live to regret it!" He threatened.


	6. Chapter 6-Shock

Chapter 6-Shock

The next day…

Zoe and Max made their way into the ED, hand in hand.

"You two look very loved up this morning" Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Well, Zoe is gorgeous, why shouldn't we be loved up?" Max asked.

"Don't compliment me too much otherwise my head won't be big enough to fit through the door!" Zoe laughed. The two parted and Zoe made her way to her office.

Rebecca was already there, typing a report out. Her fingers hit the keyboard a little too hard for Zoe's liking.

"Whoa, calm down! What's up with you today?" Zoe asked.

"Er, nothing. It's just a rather important date today." Rebecca answered,

"Oh." Zoe assumed that a relative had died or something and didn't pursue it.

Rebecca seemed to read her thoughts. "It's complicated." She said.

"Okay." Zoe understood that she didn't want to talk.

A few minutes later, someone knocked at the door and Rebecca called for them to come in. It was Tess.

"Zoe. We've got a 11 year old girl with a slipped disk and a broken rin, possible fractured left wrist and broken right arm who's just come in. She's refusing to talk to any of the male staff so could you try and calm her down?" she asked.

"Okay." Zoe finished the email she was typing out and sent it. She got up and made her way into the ED.

To her surprise, Rebecca followed her.

Zoe spotted a young girl on a hospital bed, looking terrified. She heard a gasp behind her,

"I-I can't treat her. I…" Rebecca ran in the direction of the toilets.

Zoe was worried about Rebecca, but her main priority was her patient.

"Hello, I'm Zoe and I'm going to be treating you today." She said.

"Hello, my name is Danielle." The girl replied.

"And you're 11, yes?" Zoe clarified.

"Nope. I'm 12, it's my birthday today." She answered.

"Aww! Happy Birthday, I'm sorry you have to spend it here!" Zoe apologised.

"That's okay." The girl smile as Zoe examined her.

"Right, Danielle. I think we're going to have to put a cast on your left arm, before that though, I'm going to send you for an X-ray." Zoe concluded.

"Okay. Is it alright if you call my sister?" Danielle requested.

"Of course it is. Do you have her number?" Zoe said.

"It's in my bag. I don't know where it is?" Danielle replied.

"Oh, I'll go and look for it now." Zoe smiled.

She eventually found out that Tess was looking after it. Zoe brought the bag back to Danielle. She also arranged for the girl to have an X-ray.

"It's in my purple and pink striped notebook, first page." Danielle informed Zoe.

"Thank you." Zoe said, getting her phone out of her pocket.

Danielle had a brief conversation with her sister.

"How come you don't want to call your parents?" Zoe enquired.

"Well, we don't get on very well, to be honest." Danielle clammed up.

"Okay." Zoe said as Max came to collect Danielle in order to take her down to X-ray.

"Can you come with me?" Danielle asked.

"I'll be with you in a minute. For now though, Max will look after you." She said.

"Okay." Danielle seemed happy enough.

Zoe made her way to the ladies' toilets to see if she could find Rebecca.

She heard somebody sobbing.

"Rebecca?" Zoe asked.

Rebecca turned. "Zoe. I am so, so sorry. Seeing Danielle has knocked me for six." She said.

"How do you know her name?" Zoe asked.

"Because she's my daughter. That's why I was in a mood this morning. 12 years ago I gave birth to her, and a couple of days later I was forced to give her up." Rebecca replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-An Explanation

A/N

Slight trigger warning for this chapter. I apologize for the amount of speech in this chapter! It's just so you have a full explanation of Rebecca's story, I hope it's okay :-)

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxx

"Do you want a hug?" Zoe held her arms out. Rebecca nodded and sniffed. "Yes please."

Zoe held Rebecca gently. "Sorry f I'm a rubbish hugger, Max is so much better! He gives the best hugs" Zoe smiled in spite of herself.

Eventually, after a few more tears, Rebecca broke away from Zoe.

"Do you want to go and take her down to X-ray?" Zoe asked gently.

Rebecca's eyes lit up. "Really?" she smiled.

"Of course. She's your daughter." Zoe answered.

Rebecca and Zoe took Danielle down to X-ray.

"So… how? Why?" Zoe had a lot of questions, but then regretted opening her mouth. "Er, I'm sorry. I don't want to invade your privacy." She apologized.

"No, it's okay." Rebecca took a deep breath and began to speak.

"So, 13 years ago I'd just finished my training and was working in a hospital in London. I was young and stupid, and I had no idea what a relationship, or love, was." Rebecca paused for breath.

"I met this man, he was one of the senior doctors in the hospital. His name was Robert Blackett, and he was married with three children, and we had an affair. I fell pregnant with Danielle and told him. He called me a slut, that I'd slept with many men whilst I had been with him and that he hated me. He beat me up." She closed her eyes and swallowed.

"My parent are very strict Catholics, I told them what had happened and they blamed me. Turns out Robert had informed them what had happened, his version of events anyway. They kicked me out. I stayed at a friends' house for the duration of my pregnancy. Thanks to Robert, almost all of my friends, the staff at the hospital had turned their backs on me. So I left." She continued.

"My parents contacted me a few weeks before my due date and told me to give Danielle up otherwise they would break all contact with me. I didn't want to lose them, I didn't want to give Danielle up either. One of my friends decided to take her in for me and then I could still see her. She died in a car crash, I then looked after Danielle for a few weeks." A tear dropped down Rebecca's cheek but then she carried on.

"My parents found out and called social services and they took Danielle away from me. The people who adopted her are friends of my parents." She finished.

"Ah.. so if they see you, they won't be too happy, right?" Zoe clarified.

"Yep. I know her older adoptive sister though, she's called Sarah. Ian and I originally planned to try and meet Danielle on her 15th Birthday, but I believe that could change now…" Rebecca replied.

"You are so, so lucky to have not one, but two lovely children. You should tell her who you are." Zoe told Rebecca.

"Okay. When Sarah gets here, I think I'll have a chat to her about things…" Rebecca mused.

"You definitely should." Zoe smiled encouragingly.

"Did you go back to work after you gave Danielle away?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, but Robert had spread some nasty rumours about me and it was difficult, I was treated like dirt. I kept at it though, and made some friends. I met Ian, he became my best friend, the rest is history." Rebecca answered.

Danielle came out of the X-ray room.

"Hello, how are you doing?" Rebecca asked Danielle.

"I'm alright. How long is it till my results are back?" Danielle asked.

"About an hour, I guess. Would you like something to eat now?" Zoe asked.

"Yes!" came the happy answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They got back to the ED.

"Dani!" called a voice.

Zoe turned to greet a young, slim blonde haired woman.

"Hello, I'm Dr Zoe Hanna and I am currently treating Danielle Masters, I assume that she's your sister?" she asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes, that's me. My name is Sarah." She made her way over to her sister.

"Hey Dani. What have you done this time?" she asked, a smile on her face. Rebecca had gone to get Danielle some lunch so she wouldn't surprise Sarah.

"One word: Lucy." Dani replied.

Sarah's eyes widened. "When I see her next term I will put her on detention until she reaches Year 9" she growled.

"Who is this Lucy?" Zoe asked.

"The school bully. Ever since year four when she joined my school, she's made my life hell." Danielle answered.

"She bullies the Year 7s as well. I'm a teacher at Danielle's school, that's how I know who she is." Sarah explained.

"Ah okay, do your parents know about this, Danielle?" Zoe asked.

"They do, but Dad always tells me that to stand up for myself and Mum says I'm a cry baby. And please call me Dani." The young girl replied.

"But she's your Mum!" Zoe was shocked.

"Adoptive mother." Sarah corrected.

"Ah." Zoe played dumb. She didn't want Danielle and Sarah to know that Rebecca had told her anything.

"I still count this little squirt as my sister, even though we're not flesh and blood. I promised her birth mum that I'd look after her, you see." Katia explained.

"Here you go, Dani." Rebecca came back with some sandwiches and fruit for her. Sarah's eyes widened, but she kept her shock from her sister.

"What happened with Lucy? The paramedics said that you kept quiet when they asked you how you fell." Zoe said as she opened the sandwiches up for Danielle.

Zoe noticed anger in Rebecca's eyes. "Who's Lucy?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, she's the school bully. Thinks she's the teacher's pet, lives in a big posh house and is a general bitch." Answered Sarah.

"Language, sis! I met up with some friends at the park and was o my way home. I heard some giggling and turned to see Lucy and some of her cronies. They had a large dog with them, he didn't look very friendly. I got bitten by a dog when I was little so I was afraid. I then began to run and Lucy ran after me. She called me a coward and then pushed me down a flight of stairs, and then my friends found me and then rang an ambulance." Dani explained.

"D'you want me to report her to the school after the holidays?" Sarah took her sisters' hand.

"I've tried that. They wouldn't do anything." Dani replied, taking a bite from her sandwich.

"They will if we come and talk to them." Rebecca felt a need to protect her daughter.

"I agree." Max appeared behind Zoe.

"Who's this?" Sarah asked.

"One of the hospital porters, who I happen to be in a relationship with." Zoe answered bluntly.

Danielle giggled. Sarah blushed. "Er, sorry." She stuttered.

"It's alright. What d'you want?" Zoe asked Max.

"Danielle's x-ray results. Turns out that her wrist is only slightly fractured, but she has a broken rib and her right arm is broken." Max said.

"Okay." Zoe repeated the information which Max had told her to Danielle.

"Guess it's the sofa for the next six weeks!" Sarah teased.

"Fine. As long as I have control of the remote at all times!" Dani answered cheekily.

"Sarah, can we talk?" Rebecca asked.

Sarah sighed. "Okay." She answered.

"I'll put Dani in a side room and bandage her up." Zoe decided to give the two some time to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I don't mean to butt my nose in or anything, but what the heck is going on?" Max asked.

"I'll tell you later, it's complicated." Zoe replied as they pushed Danielle down to a side room.

He nodded in understanding.

Max went to get Zoe the things she needed.

"What's going on with Rebecca and my sister? Please tell me!" Dani looked at Zoe, her eyes wide.

Zoe didn't know what to do.

"Let's just say that they know each other." She said.

"Oh, okay." Dani nodded.

She was the spitting image of Rebecca. She had the same hazel-coloured eyes, the same LONG chocolate-coloured hair… It was obvious to Zoe that they were mother and daughter, she hoped that Max wouldn't catch on.

"Here we are." Max came back.

"Thank you. Right, Dani, what colour would you like your cast on your arm to be? Green, blue, pink or purple?" Zoe asked.

"Purple please!" answered Dani.

"Good choice." Zoe grinned at her.

Max rolled his eyes. "Personally I would have gone for green." He said.

Dani stuck her tongue out at him. Zoe laughed.

"Purple is way prettier than green! Stop teasing her!" she told him.

"It's not! Green is boring!" Danielle answered.

Max made his way back to the ED, his pager had gone off, he was needed.

Eventually, Danielle's arm was bandaged up, complete with purple plaster.

Next, Zoe bandaged up her wrist.

"You'll have to have your arm in a sling when you leave the hospital, and come back every week for six weeks until your bandages can come off." Zoe informed Danielle.

"Okay. Can you remind me when I go, just in case I forget?" Dani asked.

Zoe nodded.

"I get shouted at when I forget to set the table at home. Once I forgot to do the drinks as well, I got grounded from the TV for a week." Danielle confessed.

"That's horrible! We all forget things, it doesn't mean we have to be punished for them." Zoe said.

"I agree. I wish I could find my real Mum… I hate living with Alice and Tim." Danielle scowled.

"Are they your adoptive parents?" Zoe asked.

Dani nodded. "Sarah moved out last year. If things get too bad I go and stay with her. I think I'll go home with her tonight, I'll get told off big time by Mum and Dad for being a coward and walking home on my own." She told Zoe.

"They are very strict then?" Zoe asked.

"Yep. Sarah moved out as soon as she could. She wants to adopt me, but Mum and Dad won't have it. " the young girl began to cry.

"Hey," Zoe helped Danielle to sit up and gave her a hug. "You'll be okay, I promise." She tried her best to comfort her.

"It's just so unfair, they've said wicked, evil things about my birth mum. They told me that she slept around, that she didn't really want me." Dani sobbed.

Zoe looked up to see Sarah and Rebecca standing at the door. Rebecca had tears in her eyes.

"I've had a chat with Sarah, I'm going to tell her." She said.

"Tell me what?" Dani looked nervous. "Er, Dani, please prepare yourself for a shock." Zoe warned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-The Truth

A/N

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, apologies that it's quite short! Updates will be slow from now on till I don't know when, I'm back to school tomorrow! (ugh. Why?!)

I promise that I will update as often as I can, though!

Laura xxx

Danielle looked scared.

"It's alright, I promise." Sarah smiled at her sister.

"D'you want me to stay?" Zoe asked.

Rebecca shook her head. "It's time to stand on my own two feet. I'd like you and Sarah to stand outside, please." She requested.

They both obeyed.

Rebecca shut the door and sat on the chair next to Danielle's bed.

"What's happening? Has something happened to my parents? Is Zoe okay? Are you okay?" Danielle was confused.

"Yes, everything is fine. I've got something to tell you." Answered Rebecca.

"I'm your birth mother." She said.

"What? How? Why?" Danielle gasped.

"It's rather… complicated." Rebecca explained.

"Sarah said that you didn't want me… Is that true?" Dani asked.

"No, I wanted to keep you desperately." Rebecca explained the story that she had told Zoe earlier.

"Wow… my Dad was horrible…" Danielle said.

"Yep." Rebecca nodded.

"So what happens now?" Dani asked.

"Well… if it's okay with you… I'd like to adopt you back." Rebecca answered nervously.

Danielle's face lit up. "I would love that!" she put her arms out. "Now Mum, can I have a hug?" she smiled.

"Of course" Rebecca embraced her daughter and a tear fell down her cheek.

Zoe and Sarah stood outside watching the scene.

"I'm so happy for Dani and Rebecca." Sarah smiled.

"Yep. It's nice to see a hopefully happy ending for once." Zoe agreed.

Rebecca got up and opened the door. "You two can stop snooping and come in now." She said.

"We weren't snooping! Anyway, I'd better get back to the ED. What d'you want to happen now, Rebecca?" Zoe asked.

"Well… I'd like to adopt Dani back, but I know that it will take time." Rebecca said.

"Well, we'll call Dani's Social Worker and discuss it." Sarah decided.

"That sounds good. Can I still see you, Sarah?" Danielle enquired.

"Of course you can. You'll see me at school, and you can see me on weekends, perhaps? If Rebecca will allow it?" Sarah replied.

"Of course" Rebecca smiled.

"I think you can be discharged now, Danielle. No PE for six weeks, you'll have to come back every week for checkups." Rebecca said.

"Okay. I'll see you soon, though?" Danielle clarified. "You most certainly will." Rebecca grinned.

Rebecca and Zoe made their way back to their office.

"So?" Zoe asked.

"I'm so happy! I am going to get my daughter back, finally!" Rebecca said excitedly.

"I'm happy for you." Zoe grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was the end of Max, Zoe and Rebecca's shift.

"Hey you" Max popped his head around the door of Rebecca and Zoe's office.

"Hey to which one of us?" Rebecca asked whilst she signed a form.

"Er, sorry, I didn't know you were in here… where's Zoe?" Max went red.

"Right here." Zoe appeared behind him and dug him in the ribs. He jumped. Rebecca burst out laughing.

"Got you!" Zoe made her way into the office.

"Home time now, Rebecca, stop stressing." Zoe looked at her colleague knowingly.

"It's been an emotional day." Rebecca logged her computer off.

"I agree. Good luck with Danielle and keep me posted, okay?" Zoe answered.

"I will." Rebecca answered with a smile.

The two women and Max departed.

"Zoe… have you ever thought of having kids?" Max asked on the way home.

"I can't." she snapped back.

Max knew this but decided not to poke the dragon, so to speak.

They got home and Zoe got her laptop out and went upstairs in order to do some work. She wasn't in the mood to talk to Max, so he got himself something to eat and kept quiet.

A while later, Max went into Zoe's room to find her asleep. She looked more peaceful than she had been in weeks, so he decided to leave her to it.

He debated whether to make her some hot chocolate and toast and to try and make his peace with her. He eventually decided to do it, because he wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"Zoe?" he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in." came the muffled reply.

"I've brought you something to eat." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully.

"Listen… I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." She said.

"That's alright. Listen, Zo. Do you really want kids?" he asked as she took a sip of her hot drink.

"I'd love them." Zoe nodded.

"Well… why don't we look into fertility treatment? I'd love to be a Dad." He asked tentatively.

"I tried it before and it didn't work…" she answered.

"Well… why don't we try naturally for a few weeks and then look at some other options?" he asked. Zoe blushed.

"What's the matter? You're not usually so coy." Max asked cheekily.

"It's the Doctor in me! I am an expert in discretion! And okay…" she grinned.

"Looking forward to being a Mum?" he asked.

"Max! We've only just talked about it!" she scolded "But yes. I'd like that. A lot"

She snuggled into him. "This hot chocolate is lovely, thank you." She said.

"Anything for my lady. We have an early start tomorrow." He said.

"Why do we have to get up early? Your stuff won't take long to shift, will it?" she was confused.

"I suppose." Max said.

"Mr Walker, I hope that you aren't making me get up early on purpose." She said.

"I might." He sniggered as she gave him a gentle thump.

A/N

So I hope the path that I'm taking with Max and Zoe is okay with you guys? And I'm sorry for the delay with this! There is more coming, I promise, either tonight or tomorrow, hopefully!

Laura xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N

So I accidentally posted chapter 13 first by mistake! This is the proper 12th chapter!

Laura xxx

Max awoke early the next morning, Zoe was still asleep.

"Good morning, beautiful." He smiled, kissing her on the head gently.

"Hmm?" she stirred.

Max pulled her close. She snuggled into him.

"I am so glad it's our day off!" Max commented.

"We ought to get out of bed." Zoe yawned a while later.

"Okay…" Max whinged as Zoe got out of bed.

He got dressed as Zoe had a shower.

She was drying her hair with a towel as Max called to her. "Breakfast is ready! Bacon and sausage sandwich! And don't bother straightening your hair, you look gorgeous as you are!" he said.

"Fine!" she grumbled.

"And our breakfast isn't exactly healthy." She said as she dressed, swearing as she tried to get her tights on. It was a cold day, she didn't want to freeze but she didn't want to wear trousers either.

They ate their breakfast and then they drove to the student house.

"Blimey, Max how much stuff have you got?" Zoe asked as she opened his wardrobe. They had shifted most of his stuff, and Zoe thought that they were nearly finished. Apparently not.

They eventually managed to shift all of the things out of Max's room.

They brought it down to Zoe's car.

"Max! Help!" Zoe squeaked. She was carrying a heavy box and wobbling precariously in her famous heels.

"I thought you'd give the heels a break." Max took the box from her, and looked at the contents. He sighed and dumped the box in the bin.

"No way! And what was in there?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, just some old stuff." He answered.

"Right. Go and hang your stuff up in my wardrobe, at a later date we'll probably get you your own." She ordered.

"Yes Miss!" Max smiled, going up the stairs.

The day continued and Max managed to move all his things in.

"Max! Rebecca's texted, the adoption is going ahead!" Zoe yelled.

"That's great news!" he answered.

"Definitely is! Apparently Dani's adoptive parents can see that there's no way that she'll back down." Zoe said.

"That girl is brave, all right!" Max came back down the stairs.

"Yep." Zoe answered


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N

People! Have you seen/heard the news? Sunny (Zoe) knows about Zax! Plus she tweeted a picture of her and Jamie (Max) together yesterday and captioned it Zax! Isn't our Queen just fabulous?

And, in other news... I've finished this fic and started the sequel! We have a few more chapters to go until the end though! I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow and Sunday-seeing as Zax is going to be sad this week! *sobs*

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Laura xxx

"I feel ill." Zoe complained on the way to work a few weeks later.

Max's eyes lit up in hope.

"No, I don't think I'm pregnant, it's something I ate. If I continue to feel strange in a week or so, I promise I'll get a pregnancy test." She said.

"You are going to make an amazing Mum." He said, giving her a kiss.

"And you'll make an amazing Dad!" she smiled as they parted.

"Morning, Rebecca." Zoe sat at her desk.

"Hello. Dani's in the car, is it okay if she stays today? She's staying with me for two weeks, and if she's happy after that, she's staying forever." Rebecca said.

"Of course. How's her injuries? I'll give her an x-ray today, just to make sure she's okay." Zoe said.

"Yeah, they seem to be healing okay. She has a school project to be getting on with today, so she'll be quiet." Rebecca said.

Zoe was surprised (in a good way) at how easily Rebecca was taking all this.

"She'll be back to school for the spring term soon, won't she?" Zoe asked.

Rebecca nodded. "She's back on January 6th." She answered.

"Zoe!" Dani came into the office.

"Hi! How are you?" Zoe asked as Dani sat next to Rebecca.

"I am fine thanks." Dani got a laptop out of her bag. "Mum bought me this for Christmas, I'm going to be doing some work on it today." She said as she opened it up.

"What is it?" Zoe was interested.

"Controlled assessment on Macbeth. Boring!" Dani replied.

"I loved Shakespeare at school!" Rebecca teased.

"Mum! You're different." Dani answered as she began to type, slowly as her right arm was still bandaged up. Her eyes focused on the screen, she had a look of concentration much like her mother.

"Zoe, there's a patient in Resus which needs attention." Charlie informed her.

"Okay." She nodded as he left the room.

"Right, Dani, I have to go to the ED, will you be alright here for a while?" Rebecca asked. Her daughter nodded.

"See you later" Zoe smiled as she left the room.

"Zo, are you alright?" Max asked a while later. She looked pale.

"I'm fine, just feel a little queasy, that's all." She was determined to continue.

Max decided to let her get on.

Zoe had patient forms to sign, so she made her way into her office.

Dani was there, still on her laptop.

"What are you up to?" Zoe glanced at the screen.

"Pintrest." Danielle replied.

"What?" Zoe sat next to her.

"Pintrest. You can make different pin-boards with pictures which interest you, different tv shows, films, etc." Dani answered.

"It looks interesting." Zoe was curious.

"You look a little ill, by the way." Dani said.

"It's something I ate." Zoe answered quickly.

"Sure you're not pregnant?" Danielle asked cheekily.

"Cheeky girl!" Zoe laughed.

"Well, are you? Congratulations if you are." Danielle smiled kindly.

"Thank you" Zoe answered.

A few hours later….

Max and Zoe got home from their shift.

Zoe was supposed to be doing admin work, but she was distracted. Pintrest was the cause, Dani had got her addicted.

"Zo! D'you want a drink of tea?" Max called.

"Mm hmm" Zoe answered, not really bothered.

"What are you doing?" Max asked a few minutes later, appearing at the bedroom door with a drink.

"Er…" she shuffled sideways to let him see the screen.

He smiled. "Baby stuff?" he asked tenderly.

She nodded, blushing.

"Aww." He sat down on the bed, passing her her drink.

"When our little one comes along they have to wear this when I'm not around." She pointed to a baby grow with the words "Dad" on it and directions on how to dress them.

"That's not fair!" Max scowled.

Zoe snorted into her drink.

"It isn't!" he protested.

"You are going to make a great Dad." She smiled.

"And you are going to be an even more amazing Mum." He answered.

"We've been through this already." She giggled.

"I know, but you are" he complimented her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Ready Or Not?

A/N

So I know everyone's miserable about Zax- but they are going to be okay in the end-if you haven't already, I recommend watching the 9 minute trailer on the Casualty website!

Laura xxx

"Zoe, Zoe!" Rebecca rushed into their office a week later.

"What?" Zoe asked, a smile on her face.

"Yesterday afternoon, I officially got my daughter back." Rebecca grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"That's amazing!" Zoe hugged her friend happily.

"I know! She's moving her stuff in tomorrow after school." Rebecca said.

"That's great" Zoe pulled away from her. She started to heave.

"Zoe, Zoe what's the matter? Tess!" Rebecca shot out of the room.

Zoe was sick all over the floor and started to cry in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed as Tess rushed into the room.

"It's okay, we see it all the time in this job-you have nothing to be ashamed about, it happens to us all!" Tess gave her a hug.

"Zoe… you're emotional and you've been ill…" Tess said. She was going to ask if Zoe was pregnant-but Max answered for her.

"She's pregnant." He said as he came into the room.

"Shut up! It hasn't been confirmed yet. I'm not taking a test till next week." Zoe answered.

"Miracles happen, Zoe." Rebecca knew about Zoe's infertility.

"We're hoping so." Zoe wiped her eyes.

"Rebecca's right, you know. It's rare but it does happen, all the same." Tess counselled.

Max was completely unfazed by the recent events-he went straight to Zoe and squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Sit down. We'll clear this up for you." he ordered.

"Yes boss." She muttered, slightly irritated, and still slightly embarrassed.

Max sensed her annoyed tone. "Hey, relax. It's not good for you or for the for the baby." He smiled at her-the smile which made her heart melt.

"Okay, okay…" she put her hands up-she clearly wasn't going to win this!

"See, there was nothing to worry about." Max said later on.

"Well, I hope it's not going to be a regular occurrence, all the same!" Zoe answered, reading a patient file.

"Right I need to get to Resus-see you later." She said, giving him a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Congratualtions, Revelations, and Hugs

A/N

So this is the last chapter! I apologise for the cheese-fest ending, but these are the scenes I have been wanting to write ever since I started this fic!

Sequel coming soon! It will include babies, lots of fluff, and surprises! Also, Max will (probably) have a certain question for Zoe! (yes it's a cliché but I love it!)

It's going to be called "Zoe and Max-Miracles" :-)

And thank you for the overwhelming support I have received whilst writing this fic-you truly do put a smile on my face!

Laura xxx

Zoe had purchased a pregnancy test, but she refused to take it. What if her instincts were wrong?

"Zoe… come on." Max said, three days after she had got the test.

"I'll do it at work today, and if it is positive, I'll get Tess to do a scan, to make absolutely sure." She answered.

"Alright" he replied.

"Zoe, are you okay?" Rebecca asked a while later.

Zoe nodded, even though her hands were shaking. "I, um purchased a pregnancy test a few days ago… I haven't taken it yet, though." She answered.

"Well do it! I'll come with you." Rebecca decided to give her friend some moral support.

Zoe waited ninety seconds for the test to work, her eyes tightly shut.

"Blimmin heck!" she gasped when she saw the result.

"Well?" Rebecca asked.

"It's positive-I don't want to celebrate just yet, though, just in case it's false." Zoe came out of the cubicle.

"It's something though, right? And congratulations if you definitely are." Rebecca said.

"Thanks." Zoe beamed.

The two women made their way out of the toilets. Max was making his way into the reception when he spotted Zoe.

"Well?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. "Positive."

"Right, I've arranged a scan, Tess is going to supervise." He answered. "Okay." She took his hand.

He pulled her close and gave her a gentle kiss. "It'll be alright Zoe… if the test is false, then there's always another chance. Don't give in." He counselled.

"I'm scared… I was so sure…" she said.

"Come on, Spiderman. Let your Mary-Jane lead the way." He said gently, causing her to giggle and nod.

"Tess, I'm scared." Zoe informed her friend as she got onto the hospital bed awaiting her scan. "It will be okay, whatever the outcome." Tess tried to reassure her.

Some gel was put on Zoe's tummy and Tess ran the scan over Zoe's tummy. Zoe and Max turned their attention towards the monitor screen.

"Oh my." Zoe said quietly.

On the monitor screen, there was a little form-a baby.

"Is she….?" Max asked, a smile on his face.

"Yes, yes you are Zoe!" Tess grinned.

Tears of happiness slipped down Zoe's face.

"I'm going to be a Mummy." She said, not wanting to believe it.

"You are." Max said.

"Right, I reckon that you are about 14 weeks along and I think your due date is July 12th ." Tess said.

"Okay." Zoe nodded.

"From now on, this means no jollies and less stress!" Tess told her friend.

"That's easier said than done." Zoe said.

"Hang on a sec… Zoe, I think you're going to have twins!" Tess realized that there was not one, but two babies on the screen.

"This is crazy." Zoe was stunned.

"You don't do things by halves!" Max said.

Zoe nodded. "Two little ones. This is the best day of my life!" she announced.

"What about the day when you met me?" Max pretended to be hurt.

"Shut up, Mr Walker!" she teased.

"I can't wait to be a Dad." His infectious smile was a mile wide.

"I can't wait to be a parent… it's going to be amazing!" Zoe said.

"Now, Zoe, d'you want to tell the others?" Max asked.

"Yes! Robyn will be thrilled!" Zoe said excitedly.

"Let's keep the twin thing a secret for now, though, just in case anything goes wrong." Tess advised. They both nodded.

"Gather round, everyone, we've got some news!" Zoe did her best foghorn impression as they got to the staffroom.

"What is the matter?" Lily was shocked.

"We're going to be parents!" Max grinned and gave Zoe a smacking great kiss on the lips.

Clapping and congratulations rang in their ears.

"I'm going to be an auntie!" Robyn grinned, pulling Zoe into a hug.

"Oh, you'll never guess what else has happened!" she said.

"What's up?" Zoe asked.

"Ethan has finally asked a certain Dr Chao out… she's smitten!" Robyn beamed.

"Finally. The heat between them was too much to bear! They adore each other!" Zoe said.

She spotted Rebecca on her way past.

"Come here" Zoe dragged her into the centre of the room.

"I would like to say a special thank you to Rebecca… she's thrown herself into her work whilst going through some problems of her own, plus she has become a trusted member of the team. Welcome to the family, Becca." Zoe gave her colleague-and now, friend- a hug.

"Thank you. It means a lot that I can finally work with a team which I can trust." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, you've proved yourself as a great doctor, and an amazing mum. Welcome." Charlie smiled.

"Right. At the end of the shift, drinks are on me." Rebecca announced. At this, there was another cheer.

The End :-)

I hope that you have all enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it!


End file.
